The linear array signal processor (LASP) system as seen in FIG. 1 interrogates Fabry-Perot sensors 10 that have gaps 12 ranging from 5 to 25 μm, a white light tungsten lamp 14 with spectral intensity as shown in FIG. 5. Light 15 is delivered to the sensor 10 through a 2×1 coupler. The light 15 is modulated by the sensor 10 as shown in FIG. 2 and is reflected off a cylindrical mirror 16 through a Fizeau wedge 18, with an optical thickness that ranges from 5 to 25 μm, and onto a linear silicon CCD array 20 with many pixels.
The LASP system can be multiplexed with many channels sharing a single microprocessor, however, each channel must be interrogated in time by switching each channel on and off. With the existing system, any changes that occur to the environmental parameter associated with any channel while another channel is being interrogated is lost. When many channels are multiplexed in time with the existing system, the update rate per channel is slow. The present invention provides for a system that is able to process many channels simultaneously and overcomes the limitations of the existing system.